A Tactician and her Prince
by oldaccount12347
Summary: A series of Chrobin drabbles and One-Shots. Fem Robin x Chrom, rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1 - Ice Cream

**Prompt 1: Ice cream.**

* * *

Robin and Chrom are on kitchen duty, which can never end well.

They aren't the worst cooks in the world – Sully is, by far, the worst cook in the whole of Ylisse – it's just that they can't cook when they're _together._

* * *

Robin sighs as she zips up her tent – she's on kitchen duty and, to put it simply, she cannot be bothered.

The battle today wasn't a hard one, as such – a few risen, not particularly strong ones – but she's just _exhausted_.

She doesn't get enough sleep, she doesn't get enough free time, and she certainly doesn't get enough time to plan out meals for people to eat.

She also doesn't know who'll be in the kitchen with her – whoever organised the timetable (nobody really knows who, but Frederick is top suspect) likes to randomise it.

All she knows is that she was finally flopping down on her bed for some well-earned rest when Lissa came bursting into her tent screaming about _'kitchens'_ and _'Frederick'_ and _'Are frogs and toads the same thing?'_

Not only is she tired, but also freezing. Regna Ferox is not a warm place and, as she didn't plan to stay here for more than 3 days, she didn't pack a coat. Which, admittedly, is her own fault.

The kitchen tent brings welcome warmth (though only because Sully somehow managed to break the oven so it's constantly on), and she hops onto one of the workbenches and swings her legs back and forth because whoever is meant to be cooking with her is late, and she really can't find the energy to go and find the rota.

She's been sitting there for about a minute when Chrom rushes in (well, he was shoved in by Frederick), and promptly slips over a carrot peel, landing face first on the floor.

 _Smooth._

Robin tries to find it in herself to have the kindness to not laugh out loud – but she never really considered herself a kind person, so instead of offering him a hand, she laughs so hard she falls off the surface she's sitting on.

They're both lying on the floor now, covered in oil and carrot peel and squashed banana and goodness knows what else Sully dropped in her attempt to make an edible lunch – and for a moment, all she can think is, _'I'm quite glad it's Chrom with me.'_

But then her mind starts to drift to stupid thoughts - _'he smells nice'_ and _'he has such a nice laugh…'_ so she stands up awkwardly, her hair sticky and face covered in honey.

He rises to his feet a moment later, flicking a chunk of what looks like apple off his hand (and onto Robin's foot), looking utterly ridiculous but at the same time, completely perfect.

As always.

Robin sighs and opens the fridge, not even bothering to greet him – which was probably in her rush to look away from his stupid, perfect face before she actually died.

He frowns, walking over to her and flopping his hands over her shoulders clumsily, hello to you too, Robin."

"Hi." She squeaks out, trying to ignore the feel of his arms on her and focusing on the incredibly interesting cucumber in the fridge, "I, uh, sorry for not helping you up."

"Nah, it's alright." He smiles, "I wasn't really expecting you to."

She pouts a bit, unsure whether this is a compliment or not, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I mean, you're not really that sort of person-" He starts, "You're much more likely to laugh at me… not in a bad way! Just-"

She grins, turning around, "I am _offended,_ Milord!"

"I- I didn't mean- not in a bad way!" He stammers, his face turning slightly red.

"I'm kidding, idiot." She rolls her eyes, hitting him on the head with the cucumber from earlier, "you take everything so seriously."

"Sorry!"

"Stop apologising for everything!"

"Sorry."

"…Shut up, Chrom." She laughs, ducking out of his arms and chucking the cucumber into the nearby sink, "so, what shall we poison everyone with today?"

"Uh… I don't know." He shrugs, walking over to her, "Sully exploded the oven, so…"

"So... death by cold food, then?"

"Death by cold food." He nods.

She laughs, her eyes flicking up to his for a moment, and she can't look down because his eyes are just _so blue –_ and she probably looks like a complete weirdo, just staring at his eyes, but she can't look away.

He looks away first, eyes flitting to the side, awkward, slightly embarrassed.

She coughs, face turning pink as she tries to think of a witty comment to make, but she _can't,_ because all she can think about is the exact shade of Cyan in his eyes – and it's completely stupid because she's never thought about anyone like this before, and it's all so sudden, and new, and she doesn't know if she likes it or not.

Chrom frowns, leaning his arms on the table in front of them, "Are you okay, Robin? You've gone all red."

But she can't reply as she's mentally _screaming,_ because his little finger brushed against hers for a second – which is a completely ridiculous thing to blush about because she's killed people alongside this man, for goodness sake, and she shouldn't be getting this worked up over a stupid _crush,_ or whatever the word was that Lissa used to describe every single man she saw that didn't look like a risen.

The thing is, though, she thinks this might be more than that, because Lissa has a new crush every week ('Oh no, I'm over the last one, Robin! This new guy is the one. I CAN FEEL IT.') Whereas this… _interest_ in Chrom has been going on for rather a long time, and she's never thought about any of the other Shepherds like this, ever.

"Robin?" He says again, interrupting her train of thought, "what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing!" She smiles, "so… what shall we feed everyone else?"

"Uh…" he frowns, "I don't know. What's in the fridge?"

"Virtually nothing." She sighs, poking what looks to be a mouldy egg shoved at the back of the fridge, "Unless you want Omelette Du Mould."

"Ew."

"EWWWWWWW." She mocks him, shutting the fridge door and leaning against it, "But seriously, we can't let them starve."

She sighs, opening the freezer expecting to find something that vaguely resembles a meal – but all she finds is ice cream.

Loads and loads of ice cream.

"…Ice cream for dinner?" He raises an eyebrow, "I approve."

"Well, there's nothing else." She agrees, "And whilst it's not _quite_ what they're expecting… life is full of surprises!"

She reaches up to grab the dishes from the cupboard and ungracefully flings them onto the table, "Scoop some ice cream into those, will you?"

"Why do _I_ have to do it all?" He exclaims, "…This bowl has mould in it."

"That's not mould." She rolls her eyes, "It's probably just one of Sully's failed experiments."

"Gross." He wrinkles his nose, pushing the dish away from him, "It stinks."

"So do you." She grins, pulling a chair up next to him and flopping down on it, "Well? Get started!"

"All right, _missy."_ He nudges her shoulder, "Gods, Robin, you're so bossy."

"Hmph." She huffs, not able to make an actual response because he _touched her,_ and if he got any closer she'd probably faint.

"Hmph to you too." He replies, scooping up some ice cream and dumping it in a dish, "Here, you can have the messy one."

" _Thanks."_ She narrows her eyes, "why should _I_ get the messy one?"

"Because _you're_ messy."

"That was the worst comeback I've ever heard, Chrom."

"Oh, shush."

" _Make me."_

"I will." He grins, edging closer to her, and for a moment she feels light-headed because Lissa _said_ this happens in her books, and now she's half expecting him to kiss her, and his face gets closer and closer, until…

He shoves a carrot in her mouth.

" _Chrom!"_ She shrieks, spitting it out, "That was gross!"

"Healthy eating." He smirks, "Carrots are very good for your health!"

"Not when they're shoved inside your mouth, you dork!" She exclaims, before getting a spoon and dolloping a blob of strawberry ice cream in his hair.

"…This is war." He declares, before flicking a spoonful of vanilla ice cream towards her.

"Hey!" She cries, "I'm the tactician here. _I_ should be the one declaring war."

"Boring."

"…I declare war, Chrom!" Her face breaks out into a grin and she stands up and pours melted chocolate ice cream onto his head.

They're both laughing now, running around the make-shift kitchen like 3-year-olds, Robin chucking blobs of freezing liquid at his head and Chrom firing back whenever he can (which isn't very often.)

And when they finally fall over, Robin landing on top of Chrom, he whispers, "Gods, I love you, Robin."

And it isn't awkward like she imagined, it isn't embarrassing, she hasn't messed anything up – she doesn't even blush. She just smiles and buries her face in his shoulder, relieved to finally be able to say the words out loud, "I love you too, Chrom."


	2. Chapter 2 - Nightmares

**Just a quick note: none of these one-shots are related to each other.**

 **Feel free to leave a one-word prompt in the reviews!**

 **Prompt 2: nightmares**

* * *

There's more than one reason Robin doesn't sleep at night.

* * *

"Did you get enough sleep last night, Robin?"

She must have heard this at least twenty times over the last week, and each time she smiles and replies, "yes, I'm just a little worn out after the last battle!"

Which isn't exactly a _lie –_ the constant battles with the Risen are very time-consuming and tiring – but the fact she barely sleeps probably doesn't help.

It's not that she doesn't get tired – it's just that whenever she tries to get to sleep, she can't rest for more than thirty minutes without being plagued by nightmares.

Nobody in the camp knows this of course – she doesn't scream, or wake up shouting – and she certainly doesn't plan to tell anyone.

They're just stupid dreams, right? They aren't actually happening, and they never will. But they feel so _real._

Sometimes they're just about risen, or the battle they had that day.

Sometimes, though, they're about someone close to her dying, often by her own hand, and those are the nights she wakes up cold, sweating, shaking, tears streaming down her face. Those are the nights she refuses to go back to sleep, because she _can't_ face that again.

And she's too proud to admit it, because she thinks it makes her seem weak, cowardly. She's been asked about it multiple times, but she smiled and shook her head and insisted she just stayed up late reading.

Lately, she's taken to going on walks when she can't sleep, even though Regna Ferox is freezing, and sometimes it's just too cold to go outside.

* * *

She needs to find Chrom.

Robin sits up in her bed, her cheeks wet from tears, still shaking slightly. She glances at the clock – 1:20am – and sighs, knowing it's probably too late and he'll be asleep.

But she needs to know he's safe, because whilst it was just another dream, it felt disgustingly real, and she just wants to see his face.

So she pulls on her coat, walking outside. A layer of frost covers the ground, and she shivers as her boots crunch in the snow, wincing when she snaps a twig.

Chrom's tent isn't difficult to find, and for a moment she stands outside, wondering whether this is an extremely stupid idea or not.

She's come this far, though, and it seems a little pointless to just stand outside his tent, her feet sinking into the white that covers the ground. So she takes a breath and hesitantly knocks on the thin material door, "Chrom?"

She waits a bit, shuffling awkwardly around, and she's just decided he must be asleep when the flap opens.

"…Robin?" He hisses, flicking a stray strand of hair out of his eyes, "are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah! I'm fine!" She smiles awkwardly, realising that, despite being Ylisse's best tactician, she didn't actually think this far ahead and now has no idea what to say.

"Um… do you… need anything?"

She blinks, trying to think of something to say. She can't very well reply, _'oh, no, I just wanted to see your face, and now that I have, I'm going to leave!'_

But at the same time, she doesn't see the point of not telling the truth. So she sighs, and says, "I… I just… wanted to see you."

"Oh." He raises an eyebrow, "are you sure that's it? I mean… it's quite late, so…"

"I- I'm sorry." She bows her head, "you probably need to get to sleep. I just…"

He sighs, "you had a nightmare, didn't you?"

She's about to huff and decline, but then she thinks, _what's the point?_ So she sighs, and nods slowly, "…yeah."

He smiles sadly at her, opening the entrance to his tent a little wider, "do you want to come in? You must be freezing out there, and besides, I'm not going to sleep anytime soon."

"…Thank you." She says gratefully, stepping inside and watching in silence as he zips it back up, "sorry to bother you like this."

"You aren't bothering me!" He replies, "if anything, I'm glad to have you here."

"Don't be ridiculous." She scoffs, "I waltzed into your tent at 1:30am, of course I am."

"Shush." He frowns, "you really aren't."

She shakes her head, smiling a little as she sits on the edge of his bed, "you're too nice."

"I'm not nice, just truthful." He grins, flopping ungracefully down next to her, "so, are you alright now? Do you want to talk about it?"

She stays silent for a moment, considering his question. If it were anyone else, she'd say no, but there's something about the way he's looking at her with such concern in his eyes that makes her want to melt, and suddenly she feels tears pricking at her eyes as she whispers once again, "yeah."

"Hey, don't cry, Robin." He says, shuffling a bit closer, "It was just a stupid dream, okay?"

She wants to speak, but something inside of her snaps, and suddenly she's sobbing, tears splashing onto her lap as she buries her face in her hands.

"Oh, Robin." He sighs, putting an arm round her shoulder, "please don't cry. You'll just make me cry too."

She grimaces at this act of kindness, the way he's acting so caring, when mere minutes ago she was dreaming about _murdering_ him. She can't stop thinking about it, and her sobs become louder, all the emotions she had bottled up finally flowing out.

She turns around and presses her face against his chest, hugging him tightly, not really caring that he might mind.

He doesn't mind, though, because he holds her close and threads his fingers through her hair until her sobs become quiet cries.

"Sorry." Is the first word she says, quietly, embarrassed.

"It's alright." He whispers, locks of her hair still curled around his hands, "don't apologise."

"Gods, I'm such an idiot." She sighs against him, moving her head up to rest on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

"No you're not." He says, his grip tightening slightly, "you're anything but that."

"I just… it seemed so real, you know?" She mumbles, tears threatening to spill over her eyelids again.

"Yeah, I know." He says quietly, "you don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to."

"I… I do." She decides, pulling back, and for a moment the sight of him looking at her with such worry is almost enough to make her cry again, but she takes a deep breath and continues, "I… I had a dream that… that I killed… you."

She bites her lip, expecting a bad reaction, but he just sighs and wraps his arms around her again, "you'd never do that."

She doesn't say anything for a long while, until she finally whispers, "Can I stay with you?"

"Yeah." He replies, straight away.

And, as he presses a hesitant kiss to her forehead, all memories of her nightmares are forgotten.


End file.
